You've Lost
by Rohata
Summary: A conversation between Draco and hermione after the Final Battle reveals some interesting truths. One-Shot.


You've Lost

Synopsys: **Takes place the day after the Final Battle. Draco confronts Hermione about who the real winner was. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning after the final battle was a somber time. Many people helped organize the dead for transport and removed the injured to the Hospital Wing that had to be expanded, much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay. Volunteers worked through the night to clear out the Great Hall to allow people a place to sit and eat. Even though the damage was extensive, it could and would be repaired eventually.

Hermione Granger was carefully navigating the debris filled hallway when she was approached by none other than Draco Malfoy. He spoke in his superior tone.

"Hello mud-blood, aren't you going to congratulate us on our victory?"

"Are you delusional Malfoy? Voldemort is dead and he isn't coming back this time. We are the victors so if you don't mind, please leave," Hermione responded proudly.

"I wasn't speaking of the Dark Lord Granger. I saw first hand what he was capable of and knew I chose poorly. However, I was speaking of the pure-blood victory over you," Draco corrected sneering.

"What are you babbling about Malfoy? The pure-bloods never defeated me," Hermione retorted strongly.

"That is where you are wrong Granger. I've been watching you over the years and found that you prefer the company of pure-bloods wizards. Think about it; Krum, McClaggen, and now Weasley. Every one of them was a pure-blood. Bloody hell even Potter chose pure-blood companions; Chang, Lovegood then the Weaslette. Both of you couldn't even stand each other enough to even try anything because neither of you were pure-bloods. Do you think that was a coincidence?" Draco said pausing for a moment.

Hermione looked at Draco and thought about what he had just stated and the facts were undeniable. Draco continued.

"I see you're working it out but it won't change a thing. I actually have more respect for Potter than you on this matter. Think about it Granger; you dated Krum, one of Potter's competitors in the tournament, just to get noticed; Potter didn't bite but Weasley, the pure-blood, did. You went with McClaggen to Slughorn's party and he was Weasley's main competition for the Keeper position. I was watching that day, nice work with the Confundus Charm. You know there are two types of Slytherin girls; those who use their wits and those who use their bodies to get what they want. You are a prime example of the latter, just like Pansy was, and in the end you'll have nothing." Draco paused again smirking letting Hermione think yet again.

Hermione's mind was reeling; she didn't like being compared to the Slytherin slut Parkinson but the facts still remained. Her choices of men were what Malfoy had indicated. Draco continued his monologue.

"You really are pathetic Granger. Every time you spread your legs for Weasley, every time you get on your knees and suck his dick, a pure-blood defeats you; a Pure-blood just like me. When Weasley is through with you come find me, at least I know how to pleasure a woman as a proper pure-blood wizard should. All this time I should have tried to seduce you instead of fight you. After all your posturing, after all the times you beat me and other pure-bloods in class, what you truly craved was to be a pure-blood's whore. So you see Granger, the pure-bloods beat you. **YOU'VE LOST! **Do you know what the real definition of mud-blood is? It doesn't only mean dirty blood; it means that you want to be a like pure-blood so desperately you would do anything to achieve it, especially fuck them but no matter what you do, you will never be a pure-blood, EVER. You'd probably even curse your own parents someday; they are only muggles after all. I would,"Draco said loudly as he departed snickering to himself.

Hermione was left alone standing in the decimated hallway, stunned in disbelief. She dropped to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to justify her choices but Draco's arguments were too ironclad. She didn't want to believe the facts but she knew it was true. She lost to the Pure-bloods whether she wanted to accept it or not. She defeated herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Just a little something that's been nagging me that I had to get out. **


End file.
